


i fell in love with the pizza (boy)

by moonpillows



Series: would you like cheese with that? [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy AU, also this was not beta'd and written in lapslock too I'M SORRY, except i've never worked at a pizza place before so., if you see the reference though you'll know it lol, jinwoo is mentioned once? twice?, myungjun is alluded to/implied but not mentioned by name, sorry minhyuk isn't in this at all :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpillows/pseuds/moonpillows
Summary: “ah, yes,” dongmin cleared his throat and tried to make his voice sound as steady and normal as possible considering the circumstances. he took a breath and then in one rushed sentence, exhaled the words he had practiced so many times in his head before making the call, “can you send your cutest delivery boy too?”after a loud laugh echoed from the other end of the line and unrestrained snickering to his left, dongmin swore he was going to kill sanha one day.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: would you like cheese with that? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891984
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	i fell in love with the pizza (boy)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i recently got into astro at the end of january (right after/around bin's birthday go figure lol) and a few months later, here i am with my first astro fic! i'm kinda just feelings things out still but i got this idea while i was trying to fall asleep one day and it's been on my mind since so i wrote it in the span of a couple of hours one night!!
> 
> altho i did read over it multiple times for spelling errors and stuff, i'll admit i do not have 100% full understanding of grammar and punctuation so if anything isn't used right, think of it as me taking creative liberties?? or something?? also apologies for writing in lapslock, this is just Who I Am now.

dongmin should’ve known that making bets with sanha never ended well.

it was the usual friday night - sanha had invited himself over (although if dongmin ever complained, sanha would remind him that they’ve been doing this since they were next door neighbours so he basically lived at dongmin’s house whenever he wasn’t at his own) and brought video games with him, meanwhile dongmin would order dinner for them and they’d spend the rest of the night hanging out and catching up. sometimes jinwoo would join them if he was free enough but today wasn’t one of those nights, sadly.

but unfortunately for dongmin, sanha had different plans that night and although they’d more or less be keeping their usual routine, he had something new to add onto it.

“how about we bet on dinner? loser has to order whatever the winner wants, pay for it, and has to do one thing that the winner chooses.”

dongmin squinted at the younger. “and why would i want to agree to that? i always pay and you’re the pickier eater between us so i always let you choose anyways.”

“listen,” sanha said in a mock-tired voice, like he was exhausted from having to explain his thought as if it was the most obvious and easiest thing in the world to understand. “you need to live a little! what’s life without a little fun and risk? i’ll even change it so if you win, you can ask me to do TWO things AND i’ll let you choose dinner for the next two weeks without complaint.”

well, that didn’t sound _so_ bad. it was kind of tempting, honestly. dongmin really wasn’t a picky eater so he could eat most things and wouldn’t complain normally but even he had cravings sometimes. he would usually set it aside if it didn’t align with sanha’s tastes that night because he cared for the younger much more than he liked to let on and since he truly didn’t mind eating whatever, it was just easier for him to match sanha instead. plus, if he lost, the result wouldn't be any different from how things already were so there wasn't much to lose.

“okay, fine,” he finally gave in much to sanha’s delight (who let out a whoop of joy as he quickly set up one his games). “what are we doing?”

sanha turned around from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the tv, gaming console already set up and game on the start screen. “mario kart,” was all he said and dongmin almost groaned when he saw what it was. he had been getting better at the game recently though so maybe he had a shot?

with a resigned sigh, he settled down on the floor with the younger and picked up the other controller. “you’re on.”

twenty minutes later, the results had been decided and as it seemed sanha predicted (hence why he made such a bet in the first place), dongmin was the loser.

he knew he shouldn’t have made a bet with sanha and yet he still went and did it. now, he was paying the price. with a dejected look, dongmin glanced at the younger. “so? what’s it going to be?”

sanha just beamed and to normal eyes, he looked like the picture perfect image of an innocent kid. dongmin knew better though and could easily pick up the mischievous look in the other’s eyes, causing dread to pool within him.

“pizza, and you have to ask them to send their cutest delivery boy.”

dongmin wanted to cry.

as he dialed the number for the pizza place he usually frequented, dongmin wondered if he still had time to end the call. he really did not want to do this, already sensing the large amounts of embarrassment that was sure to come with him actually carrying out sanha’s dumb wish.

the line clicked while he was deliberating however and although he still technically _could_ hang up--and blame it on the reception or something--he had already come this far and dongmin’s a man of his word so he might as well continue.

“hi! thanks for calling triple seven pizza! what can i get you?”

dongmin relayed his order (a large pepperoni pizza - but nothing else because sanha didn’t deserve anything more after daring him to do this in the first place) and waited for the employee to confirm it.

“okay,” the voice said as he heard the faint sounds of a pen on paper, most likely writing down the order. “anything else?”

“ah, yes,” dongmin cleared his throat and tried to make his voice sound as steady and normal as possible considering the circumstances. he took a breath and then in one rushed sentence, exhaled the words he had practiced so many times in his head before making the call, “can you send your cutest delivery boy too?”

after a loud laugh echoed from the other end of the line and unrestrained snickering to his left, dongmin swore he was going to kill sanha one day.

it took a minute for the laughter to die out and during it, dongmin had half a mind to snap at the person to tell them to stop but he really brought this on himself so it’d be rude to get mad at someone else for something he did. (also the rest of him was still embarrassed he even said that to begin with.)

“sorry, sorry,” the voice came through again and although he wasn’t cackling like he was moments ago, his tone remained amused and dongmin just knew this person was going to start laughing again once he hung up. “so one large pepperoni pizza, delivered by our cutest delivery boy, correct?”

dongmin flushed. now he knew for sure that this guy was messing with him but he still muttered out, “yes,” to which the other voice hummed in acknowledgement. dongmin’s pretty sure he could _hear_ them smiling.

“alright, it’ll take around thirty minutes. please have your payment ready at the door!”

after saying their goodbyes, dongmin hung up first and almost dropped his phone on the floor out of exhaustion. instead, he slumped further into his couch as sanha wasted no time in tackling him from where he was sitting, waiting for him to finish. “i can’t believe you actually did it,” he laughed out.

dongmin shoved the younger off of him with a frown and threw a betrayed look at the male. “i can’t believe _you_ made me do it!”

sanha grinned evilly. “i didn’t though,” he said in a very smart tone, “you’re the one who made the call and actually said it. not me! it’s not like i held you at gun point and forced you to say it.”

dongmin couldn’t say anything to that knowing he was right so he stayed silent and stewed in his emotions by himself. although he wouldn’t verbally say out loud, he was with sanha on this one - _he_ couldn’t believe he did that but in thirty minutes, he should be receiving a pizza and a cute guy (hopefully).

dongmin wished he could say he forgot all about the pizza while sanha dragged him into playing another video game but he couldn’t and not only did he lose several rounds to sanha as a result of his mind being occupied, he couldn’t stop thinking about what the delivery boy would look like.

he didn’t want to admit it but it’d been a while since dongmin last dated someone. he’s had a few crushes and definitely had been on the receiving end of even more confessions but with the former, he never gathered the courage to tell them and for the latter, he just didn’t like them back.

not to mention his friend circle was fairly limited too with sanha and jinwoo being his closest and even then, one was fully employed with a regular and busy work schedule while the other was few years younger than him and still in school. he felt lonely sometimes but he tried to ignore it by distracting himself with things like his job or hobbies and interests.

he was broken out of his almost self-pity by the familiar sound of his doorbell, and dongmin felt his pulse speed up as he bolted up from his spot on the floor. sanha turned towards the door with comically wide eyes, the dull thud of the controller that was once in his hands now on the carpeted ground the only sound in the room.

they both turned to look at each other as if asking who was going to answer but it was a waste of time because obviously it had to be dongmin. he was the one who called and asked for a cute guy specifically and he was paying too.

with a sigh, he stood up, dusted off his clothes and on his way to the front door, glanced at the mirror in their hallway to make sure he looked presentable. he decided it was good enough and after taking a deep breath, finally opened the door.

what he saw was _the_ cutest male he had ever seen.

“delivery for lee dongmin?”

correction: _the_ cutest male with _the_ cutest voice he had ever seen.

“that’s me,” dongmin replied dumbly and upon realizing how much of a simpleton he sounded, forced a smile onto his face.

the delivery boy grinned and _oh no_ , his smile was cute too. almost like a puppy’s, which dongmin found extremely endearing considering he just looked like a cat not even a few seconds ago.

“cash or card?”

“card,” dongmin answered and watched as the other reached a hand into the delivery bag and pulled out a machine. after passing it over and dongmin paid for the food--and the entire time, dongmin could feel the male’s eyes on him although his attention was focused downwards at the terminal--he slid it back in and took out a pizza box.

“here you go! one large pepperoni pizza,” he announces, still smiling as he held out the box. just as dongmin reached out to take it, the delivery boy’s grin changed into something more mischievous as he added on, “and the cutest delivery boy triple seven pizza has to offer.”

dongmin’s face reddened in record time which apparently delivery boy noticed because he let out the cutest laugh--a high pitched giggle that somehow both suited and contradicted the other’s appearance--and quirked a brow, mouth opening right after. apparently, he wasn’t done talking (not that dongmin was complaining because unsurprisingly he could listen to him talk for _days_ ).

“if i had known the customer was so cute himself though, i would’ve drove here quicker.”

at that, dongmin spluttered and not for the first time that night, almost dropped the food in his hands. luckily, he didn’t which meant no complaints and whines from sanha and he’d still have dinner but his mind was this close to officially shutting down. cute delivery boy was flirting with him?!

apparently his silence was a good sign and was not outright rejection because the male was now asking for his phone number. although he was acting very confident and smooth, the red dusting his cheeks gave his true feelings away which in turn made dongmin feel a bit better and somehow helped himself calm down enough to write his number down on the back of the receipt.

as he handed the paper over though, he realized something. “don’t you already have my number from when i ordered?”

the delivery boy shrugged, a slightly shy smile on his face. “yeah but it’d be weird to just text you randomly, right? and kind of creepy too.”

dongmin laughed because he had a point. “good thing you didn’t.” he definitely would’ve reacted badly if that had happened, probably would’ve blocked him or something.

“see? and that’d be a horrible way to ask someone out on a date.”

now that made dongmin pause. “a date?” he repeated, the disbelief clear in his voice and face.

the other gave a slow, hesitant nod. “i mean… if that’s okay with you,” he began, “i was going to talk to you normally first and then ask you out but i thought i’d tell you my intentions now so there’s no misunderstandings later.”

dongmin was silent for a few moments which made the male fiddle nervously in the doorway. he wasn’t making any move to leave though, seemingly waiting for dongmin’s response, so he decided right there and then to not think too hard and just go with the flow for once.

“okay,” he finally said, causing the delivery boy to look up at him with hopeful (also very cute) eyes, “i’ll take you up on that date - whenever you decide to ask me.”

the beam that bloomed on his face made dongmin smile widely himself as if the grin was infectious--and honestly, it _was_ \--and gone was the previously nervous, fidgety guy. now, he was happy and excited and dongmin had to resist the urge to hug him because it was literally their first meeting and despite how forward the other was being, he didn’t want to take any chances and possibly ruin something that had barely even started.

it was only ten minutes after the delivery boy had left and dongmin was watching sanha tear into his second slice already that he realized he didn’t even get his name.

thankfully, it only remained a problem for another five minutes as he soon felt his phone vibrate, the screen lit up with a new notification: 1 new message.

**unknown number**  
hi! it’s the delivery boy!  
i’m moon bin :)

even his name was cute, dongmin mused internally as he tried to hide his smile behind his hand in case sanha noticed and started questioning him. their relationship, if you could call it that, was just beginning so he didn’t want to jump the gun too soon - but it was safe to say though that dongmin was already a lost cause. 

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time dongmin called bin cute (sorry, dongmin, my lack of a varied vocabulary made you like this. also sorry for basically projecting my bin feelings through dongmin!!)
> 
> also maybe worth nothing but i have plans for at least two other fics in this universe(?) if you want to call it that, which will probably be myungjin and socky but binu is where it all starts! sorry to anyone who wanted to see more of the other boys in this specifically though :(
> 
> anyways! hope whoever reads this enjoys!! let me know what you think, or even just leaving a kudos/bookmarking this makes me happy :') and if you know where the title came from, you're eligible for a veteran's discount (and also my respect) lmao


End file.
